


Anti-writers block drabbles

by OhItSmudged



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, South Park
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Divorce, Too tired, anti wrighters block, i dont know, writeers block
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhItSmudged/pseuds/OhItSmudged
Summary: Short single chapter stories I write when I don't know how to continue the main stories





	1. Matt needs more love

**Author's Note:**

> I think I was sad when I wrote this... I'm not sure

Matt opened his eyes, sitting up and slouching over in bed to wipe the sleep out of his eyes. The ginger got up to get a shirt on before walking to the bathroom and brushing his teeth with a violet colored toothbrush and staring into the mirror with half lidded eyes. 

He spit out the froth that the toothpaste had become into the sink before heading over to the sink. It was quiet like most of the time it wasn’t uncommon for it to be since he was usually the first one up. 

 

The kitchen was rather cold per usual because of the morning temperature so the man just went on with grabbing some left over ribs in the fridge and heating them up, making sure to have at least three napkins. He leaned against the counter, yawning and brushing off his shirt. 

The microwave beeped to signal that the ribs were done. Mat pulled them out of the microwave, closing the door and walking over to the table and placing the plate of reheated cow meat onto the table, sitting down in the chair closest and digging in. 

 

Usually, the others weren’t up for a while so that meant Matt has a few minutes to himself. In these few minutes he ate while thinking and reminiscing about the moments prior to today. Tord leaving, brief flashes of explosions, the adventures with his friends, and Edd in a hospital bed. 

At that previous thought he was roughly shoved back to reality. The ginger shook away these thoughts to escape the horrible reality. He put down the morsel of food and stood up, wiping his hands off on a napkin. 

There was another memory. Arguing with Tom...

“Edd? Tom?” The ginger asked quietly, standing alone there in the cold kitchen. 

 

He rushed over to the hallway, knocking on Tom’s door since it was the closest. “Tom?” He asked again. The door slowly opened, not creaking one bit. Now that the door opened, Matt flicked on the lights. The room’s walls were blank. There was nothing on the ground… Everything was gone from it and there was black eyed man.

 

Where had he gone?

 

“Tom…?” Matt’s eyebrows furrowed, and he took a hesitant step inside the blank and barren room. Damn… the man couldn’t even remember what they were even arguing about.  He sighed and furrowed his eyebrows, walking out of the room and heading to the couch to wait for some sort of phone call. 

Just one step before he reached the couch, his cellphone rang. Maybe… just maybe. He pulled it out and picked up without looking at the caller ID. 

“Hello?” The ginger asked in a hopeful tone. 

“Yeah, hey. Matt?” it wasn’t Tom. 

“Yes?” He sighed in disappointment. 

“Paul and I are leaving the team.” It was Patryk instead. “We can’t even talk to each other in public without people suggesting we should make out. Some of them just keep sending porn, and keep using our real last names. I’m sorry but it’s too much. Tom already tried to get them to stop but it’s only gotten worse. We’re both out.” 

Then he hung up leaving Matt speechless. He sighed, frowning sadly and putting his phone away. 

It was only a matter of time before that happened. He should’ve known this was to happen sooner or later. 

 

Matt trudged over to Edd’s room this time. The house felt empty and giant around him though it wasn’t that big. He gently nudged the door open, watching as it slowly swung to reveal more and more of the room before stepping inside. His eyes had a sad look in them as he walked to the desk in the back. The computer was on and there was a drawing tablet hooked up to it. Besides the computer there was a small globe, slowly turning. With every turn turning more and more sluggishly. The stand said ‘Eddsworld’ in the usual font. 

 

He picked it up and looked it over. The sphere was browning in color, turning more and more into what a desert looked like. Or a leaf in Autumn. In all honesty, it was dying. Slowly turning into a dead planet that would soon just stop spinning. Unable to retain any form of life from the smallest single cell organism, to the most complex form of life. 

It was sad to watch it spin sluggishly on it’s little axel. Though there was so many people who were inspired by it, the ones that had a role in it were leaving, one by one. Though there were others helping out with it by doing music, sounds effects, then the guest animators who had their styles of animation this bashed because it wasn’t enough like Edd’s, out of the main team, Matt was all that remained.

 

Tord had been chased off and forced into hiding, Paul and Patryk has been chased off and were constantly bombarded by fans with no restraint, then Tom had left on his own accord.

 

Then there was Edd.

 

The man who had started this whole thing with his friends, had lost his second and final battle with Cancer. 

 

The memory of all this hurt. It felt like there was a clamp on his chest, just tightening and tightening. Waiting until it would be tight enough and crush his heart. 

Edd’s world was dying slowly. It was painful to admit and to see something that was once so happy go so bad. To watch as his friend’s world crumbled before him. There was a small glow in the chair besides him. 

In brief flashes he watched as it all started.

The times shared all lined up in short snippets of what they were, the light lining each form as it moved in sped up movements. 

 

It was nice, he guessed, looking back down at the world and sighing quietly. He gently pressed a finger to the side of it and flicked it so the spinning was a bit faster. He did this a few times and smiled, placing it back down on Edd’s desk. The monitor lit up and there was a time lapse of one of the videos. The very end of Space part 1 and the very beginning of Space Face part 2. 

 

Matt watched it, eyes glazed over as if he was in a trance as tears dripped down from his eyes and ran a trail down his cheeks. He wanted to keep Edd’s world spinning as long as he could, and as long as the fans would allow. 

 

He wiped his eyes dry and smiled before taking a deep breath then releasing it, walking to the doorway to take one last look at Edd’s room. It felt as if the clamp had let up on his chest and the feeling was replaced by something light and relaxing. With that thought, the ginger walked out and into the hallway, slipping on his hoodie and green overcoat that were laid out on the back of the couch. Matt ran a hand through his hair and looked into a mirror, staring for just a few seconds before turning towards the front door and unlocking it. 

 

The sun was shining brightly in contrast to the cold morning and he took a step out of the door, the sounds of the outside world flooding his ears. Matt felt determined and at ease with the world. 

 

He stared out upon the world and took a deep breath. “It really is pretty swell.” 


	3. I'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably really out of character but I can say I tried somewhat.

Sept. 23  
‘It’s been a while since it happened, about a year or so. My parents never really got along since I started to develop my dad’s alcohol problem and things just spiraled out of control from there. Mom was always depressed, dad was always brushing aside his responsibilities in favor of a drink or five at the bar, sister always held up in her room like it was the only safe place in the world. I guess I should be thankful about that, at least. We never got off on the right foot despite being siblings. Not long before it happened, Mom and Dad started acting different around eachother even when Shelly and I were around. They stopped speaking… They stopped even trying to interact with each other.  
Since childhood I can remember instances when they had fights. I’m 16 now and they’re still as clear as day in my mind and memory. Maybe things weren’t meant to be from the start? Who knows…

Shelly wasn’t always that bad.When Mom and Dad were fighting she would be there to tell me to stop crying and that there was no reason to. She’d be able to calm me down enough to keep my asthma from attacking and then take me into the kitchen to let me get something to drink or eat. The last argument that Shelly did that for me for was one right before when she got her headgear. That was the worst one to date.  
Of course, things easily went back to normal. They always did. One day they would be yelling and the other day it would be as if it never even happened.

I wish this was a similar case, but no. Things haven’t gone back to the way they were in a long time, about 5 years later this month if I remember the date right.  
Mom got a boyfriend on the first year and Dad rarely came to hang out with us. Eventually it led to him not being there at all since it’s been around 2 years from the last time I’ve actually had a full conversation with him. I know it sounds gay but sometimes at night I just stare out the window and imagine how different things would be if they had stayed together.  
No new boyfriend, no missing father figure, no broken sister. Sometimes I hear her cry at night when Mom is asleep. I hear her sniffling pitifully in the next room and am almost tempted to go see if I can comfort her. The last time that happened I couldn’t use my left eye for a week.

Nate is a good guy! He always makes my Mom happy and makes her laugh. His kids are nice too… All 5 of them. But he’s not dad. He doesn’t mind a beer like Dad and enjoys cooking like Dad but he’s not Dad. He’s just not.’

Oct. 28  
‘I miss my friends. Kenny and Kyle… Cartman too but I don’t think he counts since he’s still an asshole as far as I know. I miss them. I wonder if they miss me? Knowing Kyle, he probably doesn’t. I made a dumb mistake and now he refuses to talk to me. If I had only known that would set him off this badly I would have never started… Kenny is more understanding. He’s a good friend. Nice, patient, not the most loving to animals but that was years ago. I even miss Craig’s gang, but only a small portion of it. Clyde, specifically. We played football together in elementary school, when I found out about Big Gay Al’s Big Gay Emporium in the mountains with all those gay animals. I… still don’t know really if that was real but Big Gay Al was because he got married to Mr. Slave, but that’s not the point.’

Dec. 10  
‘If I asked, would my friends take me back? The new Terrance and Phillip movie is out after a few years and we always used to do that together. Mom says that I could make a small trip back to South Park since we moved to a different town after the divorce. I don’t know if I could face them again… ‘

Dec. 20  
‘It’s almost Christmas. I still haven’t tried to contact them. It’s probably too late to even try. Kyle would be wrapped up in Hanukkah, the fatass is already drooling over a new game system he got up open early, and Kenny… his family is probably keeping him busy enough. Maybe it could make things right?’

Present day (December 22)…

“Mom, why do we have to celebrate Christmas with Nate’s family?” Stan looked at his Mom from the kitchen table in confusion. His red poof ball hat was pulled over his greasy black hair while the brown lacket hung open around his torso. 

“I already told you, Stanley. Nate invited us over to his house and it would be rude not to go. Besides, I already said that we would show up. All of us.” His mother stood at the sink washing that morning’s dishes. 

 

Later that day, his eyelids drooped with intoxication while the bottle at his lips tipped up again and flooded his mouth with the poison. He swallowed it down, hoping to find out someway to make things go back to the way they were in his drunken stupor, for it had been too long since he’d been able to relax and be happy. Yes, there were instances when Stan felt the joy of life but those hadn’t been back in a few months already. With school and his mom on his ass about grades and passing that year, it wasn’t the best environment to sort out his problems.  
As much as he wanted, Stan could not cry. His body wouldn’t let him stoop as low as to cry when only this drunk, his heart ached and longed for his friends again. He missed their times together having weird adventures. He missed his old life with his mom and dad still together even when they argued, it was better than this.

He just wanted everything to go back to the way it was before all this drama happened.

The raven haired teen pulled his hat off, slipping out of the brown jacket that fell to the floor. He ran a hand through the greasy black strands, choking back dry sobs. He couldn’t do this much longer.

He should have made everything right before they moved. He should have kept the gun in the drawer. He should have stopped it all years ago but was too afraid to do so. All of it could have been avoided.

The pain of regret clung tightly to the frail heart as another wave of alcohol rushed down his throat to sooth the pain. Stan’s vision was blurring as his chest and throat seared with what felt like fire.

He swayed, flopping over onto his side as the poison came right back up along with the chips he had earlier. Stan’s eyes closed, trying to calm the burning, and he passed out regretting everything he had done for the past 6 years. Regretting not saying sorry, making things right, or accepting facts.

He regretted not confessing to his sins before Kyle found out.

He only wished he had hung up.


End file.
